


LuCana drabble thing

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, LuCana, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Drunk Cana and tipsy Lucy. What could happen between them?





	LuCana drabble thing

“Cana, stop it,” Lucy whined, the brunette ignored her though, continuing her lustful rampage,

“Cana! I said stop!” Lucy yelled, pushing Cana off of her. The girl smirked, bringing a bottle of whisky to her lips. She took a deep chug and making a pop with her lips to exaggerate her sip.

“What? Afraid of a little girl on girl action?” The drunken girl slurred, Lucy blushed profusely and crossed her arms,

“It’s not that! I just…” she stuttered, trying to find the right words. “I like someone else…and I wanna only do that stuff with him…” Lucy’s voice wavered, embarrassed beyond belief and a little drunk.

“Ahhh, you mean Natsu.”

“How did you know!?” Lucy screeched, sobering up real quickly. Cana rolled back on the plush carpet of Lucy’s apartment, belly laughing, but careful not to spill her drink.

“It’s so obvious Lucy,” she sat back up, staring at the blonde intensely. “Kiss me like you wanna kiss Natsu.” She stated, dead-set on making out with Lucy.

Lucy scoffed, not believing what Cana was saying. How can she just kiss someone she doesn’t like!?

“You don’t mean that. You’re drunk, Cana.” Lucy settled, thinking the girl would just give up.

As Cana inched closer, she knew she was wrong.

“Come on, I’m always drunk.” She breathed, Lucy could smell the alcohol on her breath, and nervousness filled her body.

“Think of it as practising…” she whispered as her lip settled on Lucy’s lips. Lucy could feel the subtle pull of drunkenness her own drink had given her as she carefully kissed back.

Cana smirked in victory and dropped the empty bottle of her whisky on the ground as she moved over Lucy, one hand tangled in her hair and the over around her waist.

Lucy flinched at the touches but allowed them to get more intense and Cana slipped her hand under her shirt and hooked her finger on the rim of her shorts.

Lucy’s eyes twitched open as she groaned, the sun hitting her eyes perfectly. She grunted as her body felt heavy and worn out.

Looking over her, she saw why she felt so heavy. A hungover Cana lied on her chest, her breath tickling the sensitive skin. Slowly, Lucy untangled herself from the sleeping mage and she blushed as she was butt-naked.

What did Cana get her into last night?


End file.
